To produce high titer antibodies to the carboxyterminal propeptides of human type I procollagen. To produce high titer antibodies to the endopeptidase wchich specifically cleaves the carboxyterminal propeptides from human type I procollagen. To produce the above antibodies in sufficient quantities so that they may be made available to other investigators.